Won't Ever Leave Again
by theunluckybreak
Summary: Arthur leaves Eames. But will he be able to stay away? SLASH!


**Won't Ever Leave Again**

SLASH! Arthur/Eames. Will be a bit graphic.  
Summary: Arthur leaves Eames. But will he be able to stay away?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inception or any of its characters. Written for pure fun.  
A/N: SO YEAH. Arthur/Eames are like my latest obsession. Aren't they just lovely?

X

Arthur leaves Eames in Mombasa. It's _their _final destination.  
"It's over...", Arthur whispers.  
His forehead rests on Eames shoulder, tries to get some comfort, tries to earn the warmth from him. But Eames feels cold and tense.  
It has to end this way, Arthur can't go on like this. He doesn't want to get lost like Cobb had. Cobb and Mal's relationship had ended in nothing but pain. Arthur won't be able to live with himself if the same thing happens with them. Eames doesn't understand. He thought they were invulnerable.  
He won't forgive Arthur for this and Arthur himself was pretty sure neither will he. But he has to do this for them, he has to make a sacrifice.

He searches after Cobb, needs a job, needs something to do so he can stop thinking, stop wondering. Cobb only raises his eyebrows questioningly when Arthur finally finds him. He doesn't ask about Eames though and Arthur is grateful for that. Cobb understands anyway.  
Arthur lies alone in his bed at night, staring at the die. He plays with it between his fingers and wonders if maybe this is all a dream. But no, Eames would never be that cruel and neither would he.  
A year passes and then they are asked to perform inception. It is a stupid idea, Arthur is so sure about that. But Cobb keeps holding on to the past and he needs this job done. He has to get back home.  
Fine, it will just be another thing occupying Arthur's mind. The work makes him blind.  
It seems safe until Cobb says he is gonna go see Eames.  
"Eames? No, he's in Mombasa", Arthur says quickly and partly hates himself for knowing that Eames is still there, "It's Cobol's backyard."  
He tries to scare Cobb with that but it doesn't work. Arthur tries to convince Cobb that there are plenty of good thieves, but Cobb tells him he needs a forger. Sadly, the best forger is Eames and this job requires only the best. He is glad Cobb doesn't bother to ask why he knows Eames is in Mombasa.

Eames hasn't expected Cobb to seek him up. He wonders briefly if something is wrong with Arthur, but realizes that after a whole year Cobb wouldn't come to him if that was the case.  
He wants him for a job, a very hard job which Eames has seen fail before. But he's ready to give it another chance, knows they could succeed if they do it right. Cobb talks like they are old friends. Casual. Eames smiles sadly at the mention of Arthur and looks away. He wants to know how he's been, what he's been up to, but Cobb probably senses the tenderness of the subject and doesn't go into specifics.  
A whole year and Eames is still hurting.  
"He's got no imagination", he says and tries to not fill it with venom. Maybe he fails.  
"Not like you."  
Maybe that's where everything went wrong.  
Cobb doesn't need to persuade him into everything. Eames has already got his mind made up at the mention of Arthur's name. He's definitely in.

Eames teases him and acts like normal. Sure, the teases are a bit more now than when they were together, but it does bring up memories. Memories Arthur wants to bury.  
Eames questions everything Arthur says, finds something to mock him for in every word. Arthur wasn't sure if this was his way of showing that he had moved on, or to show Arthur that he was still hurt.  
Cobb has too much on his mind to acknowledge it, but the rest of the group do notice it. Not that it's their thing to ask, the guys thinks it's only them playing around. But Ariadne starts to look into it, registering every word between them.  
Arthur is a little pissed when she asks him about it, some things should just stay untouched. But he opens up to her a bit, tells her a little about him and Eames. It actually feels a bit good to let some of it out, though he doesn't admit that.  
Somewhere along the way he starts to have feelings for Ariadne. She's sweet and pure. She doesn't know anything about going into dreams and she doesn't seem like she enjoys it very much. Arthur needs someone who will stay out of dreams, he needs something that would remain real.  
Somewhere along the way he kisses Ariadne makes her believe he wants them. She seems to be okay with it.

Arthur is alone with Eames and the teases stop. Thick tension is in the air and Arthur is afraid of what's going to happen next.  
"Is she nice?" Eames asks and Arthur understands. He won't be cruel and ask Eames what he's talking about.  
"Yeah, she is", he answers in a low voice, almost ashamed to be talking about this, like he was doing something wrong.  
"Does it feel safe then?" Eames asks, back against Arthur, but Arthur can hear the poison in the question. He watches Eames back, studies his hunched shoulders. Eames seems tired. He is hovering over a maze, remembering it. Arthur is on a chair, waiting for the others to get back.  
"It does", Arthur breathes out and it feels like someone has stolen all his air. It feels like his chest is gonna explode and he's gonna start crying.  
A whole year, but nothing has changed, nothing is better, nothing has made him heal.  
"Good", Eames says hollowly and it's the worst thing Arthur has ever heard.

He laughs with Ariadne and feels happy. He hadn't lied to Eames. It does feel safe with her and it's relieving. She's very caring, sometimes too caring. She sees everyone's problems and always desperately tries to fix them. She always wants to help. But some things should stay untouched, some things shouldn't be fixed. Maybe she thinks she has healed Cobb, but she can't heal Arthur and Eames. It's impossible.  
Arthur knows better now. He shouldn't have thought that Eames had moved on. It was selfish to think that way. Now Arthur was moving on for the both of them.  
Ariadne keeps asking him about their relationship, wants to understand more. Arthur tells her more, tells her why it ended and makes her understand that if they shall stay together she can't continue with this work in the future. He doesn't know if she agrees, but at least he's made his point clear.

"He won't let me touch his totem", Ariadne says quietly like she is afraid the he in question would hear.  
"That's probably wise. You shouldn't touch each others totems", Eames says, giving that as his only advice. She seems very eager though to touch it. She has heard stories from Cobb and realized that she wanted that kind of trust.  
"Have you touched it?" she asks with big eyes, her voice almost a whisper.  
Eames shouldn't answer that honestly, he should lie and tell her that he would never touch someone elses totem or let them touch his. He should tell her that because that's what she wants to hear.  
But he doesn't.  
"Yes...", he says and he looks away from her. It's private, very private. Maybe she doesn't realize that because she's new. It feels like he's pouring his heart out to some schoolgirl with a fantasy which probably never will come true.  
It's hard for Eames to remember those days, to remember everything. It makes it hurt again.  
Only someone you really trust should touch your totem, someone who shares your world, shares your life. Someone you truly love. You reveal a very big piece of yourself, show vulnerability.  
Eames had trusted Arthur with his life and Arthur had trusted him with his.  
Look how they had ended up.

Ariadne keeps asking him about his totem, wonders why she can't hold it. Arthur tells her it's too early, which it actually is, but deep inside he knows he will never let her hold it.  
He's not sure he'll let anyone ever again touch it.  
He still trusts Eames enough to know he won't use it to his advantage. He will always trust Eames that much. When you let someone else hold your totem you give away your key between reality and dreams. You had to really trust this person to give them this key. You had to be sure they wouldn't misuse it.  
"You haven't let her touch your totem", Eames states.  
Whether Ariadne has spoken to him about it or Eames just _knows it, _Arthur doesn't know.  
"It's too early", Arthur says and looks back down in his magazine. He wants to end the conversation there.  
"No it isn't", Eames mutters.  
Arthur trows the magazine down on the table roughly and get up from his seat.  
"It is for me", he says before he leaves the room.

Ariadne is panicking, shouting at Eames to do something.  
"Arthur is stuck in a dream and I can't get him out!"  
"Have you tried to use a kick?" Eames asks and frowns.  
"Yes! It won't work", Ariadne says frantically, "What should I do? Should I enter his dream?"  
Eames immediately hears his own alarm bell. It's not a good idea.  
He hurries over to Arthur, bends down to his level and checks him closely. He backs off and rolls his sleeve up. Ariadne watches his every step, seeming helpless.  
"I'm entering it", Eames says quickly before pushing the needle in.  
He doesn't hear her response.  
Arthur never dreams about shores or endless lands. He doesn't have the imagination for it. He dreams of complex buildings filled with antic furniture and strange art Eames can't see the beauty in.  
Eames finds him standing in a room, a room which he immediately recognizes. Their bedroom back in Mombasa. The room where everything ended.  
"Arthur?"  
He stands with his back against Eames and seems surprised to hear his voice.  
"Eames", Arthur speaks softly and looks sad. Eames recognizes that look, it's the same look he had when he told him it was over.  
"I'm sorry."  
Eames slowly gets closer, moves as if he's afraid of scaring Arthur away.  
"Arthur, you're dreaming", he says before Arthur can say anything more. Arthur frowns and looks around the room probably realizing he was telling the truth.  
"Have you-?" Arthur wonders and looks hurt.  
"No. I haven't", Eames reassures and is a bit sad that Arthur would actually think he'll mess with his dreams like this, "You didn't wake up so I went in. Ariadne wanted to, but it didn't think it was such a good idea... Didn't know what you were dreaming of."  
Arthur nods slowly, understanding. He looks a bit ashamed and Eames knows Arthur hates that he's seen this, has seen this dream.  
"It's been a while since we last shared dreams, huh?" Eames says, hates the silence and tries to lighten the mood up.  
"I didn't want it to happen again, not like this", Arthur says and his voice is dark, rough. He looks extremely uncomfortable.  
"No, because it's not safe, right?" Eames says and it's harsh, very harsh.  
"Yeah. And I'm sorry you don't think the same."  
"We were strong, we could've handled it", Eames says and he feels which way the conversation is going. He knows how this will end.  
"No, we couldn't."  
Arthur looks tired. Finished. His gaze is lowered and his lips pressed into a thin line.  
"I'm sorry I hurt you", he says quietly.  
Eames is about to tell him it's okay, that he understands, but he would be lying if he did.  
"Don't say you're sorry", Eames says and shakes his head, "You almost destroyed me when you left."  
"I'm sorry", Arthur repeats, but Eames won't listen.  
Arthur gets closer and Eames realizes how dangerous this really is. They should wake up now. But he doesn't really want to.  
The younger man puts a hand on Eames chest, steady.  
"Arthur", Eames warns.  
"It's just a dream, right?" Arthur says calmly.  
Eames shakes his head, but Arthur presses his lips to his anyway. And it feels like heaven, it feels like home. He has missed this for so long, felt empty without it and now finally he's whole again.  
Arthur grabs the back of his head, pushes in deeper, gets closer and it's hard for Eames to keep it together. Lips move together, tongues dancing.  
Arthur pulls away and smiles. Eames is happy and it is perfect.  
Then they both wake up back at the warehouse and the moment is lost.

They don't talk about it. They stay away from each other.  
Ariadne wants to know what happened, but Arthur tells her nothing. There's nothing to tell, nothing to know. It was a dream. It never happened.  
They go on with the job, fulfills the whole mission. Things are very delicate around them. During the job, when they have been let known that they can go into limbo if they die, Arthur isn't worried about himself. But he's worried about Eames.  
He was very close to get shot during a gunfight, they all were. The first thing he checks is Eames.  
"Are you all right?" he shouts and looks back at him in the backseat.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay", Eames says and it's tense for a few seconds, their eyes locking, "And Fischer's okay. Unless he gets carsick."  
They pretend like nothing has happened. They don't even know why they do it, they just do.  
Ariadne expects Arthur to follow her when the job is done and Arthur decides to do just that.  
"We will head back to Paris", Ariadne tells Eames.  
Eames smiles gently, tries to catch Arthur's eyes, but Arthur doesn't want to look at him.  
"That sounds lovely", Eames says.  
He watches as they leave together. Hates to feel alone and abandoned. Hates to be left by the one he loves.

It takes a week, maybe even less, before Arthur is on a plane on his way to Mombasa. He knows Eames is there. Where else would he be?  
He has debated it with himself the whole week and he only came to one conclusion. He wasn't in love with Ariadne because he was in love with Eames. It had always been Eames. He couldn't make it stop, couldn't take it away.  
He shows up at their old apartment, knows Eames has kept it, and hopes he will be there. Arthur bangs on the door and then he waits, feeling his heart beat faster.  
When the door opens he doesn't know what to say. Eames stares at him with an expressionless face. He doesn't say anything and Arthur doesn't know how to start.  
"I...", Arthur starts and then stops. He tries to collect himself, tries to find the right thing to say _I'm sorry, I love you, I want you forever.  
_They had promised each other that one before. It was still true.  
He takes one step forward and his lips is immediately on Eames. He grips harshly, holds tightly, wanting to be sure Eames won't slip away from him.  
Eames pulls him inside, without their lips separating, and slams the door shut after him. Arthur gets pushed up against it, Eames holding him securely, and Eames tongue enters his mouth.  
It's definitely not sweet and tender, it's more rough and hard. It feels like Arthur is being punished for this past year, for leaving Eames in the first place. Eames nibbles his lips, takes full control over the kiss, and Arthur lets him. He owes him.  
Eames quickly pulls Arthur's jacket of, then just as quick get rid of his own. Throws it messily on the floor, kiss never breaking, very important to not break.  
He starts on Arthur's vest, clearly annoyed that Arthur always has much clothes on. Eames moves his hands quickly, delicately, like he had done this so many times before. He _had_ done this many times before.  
The vest comes off, and trousers gets pulled open, shirt almost being ripped apart. The clothes are everywhere in the hall and Eames pulls Arthur with him towards the room. _The room. _Their bedroom.  
Arthur gets hit with tons of memories when they enter the room. He remembers how they had ended in this room and how they now would begin again in this room. Arthur never really liked Mombasa, but he moved there for Eames. He has to admit this apartment is home, their bedroom is home.  
Eames pushes him and Arthur lands on the familiar fabric on the bed. He remembers. He has missed it.  
The older man stands by the end of the bed, their eyes locked, pulls his shirt of and strips completely until he's just as naked as Arthur is. He crawls up on the bed, up to Arthur. He gently caresses Arthur's cheek, something glinting in his eyes.  
Their kisses are like fire and Arthur doesn't know how he could have been able to live without them.  
"I love you, I love you... You know I love you, right?" Arthur asks and grabs Eames hard where shoulder meets neck.  
Eames stares at him hard and then looks away. "Yeah, I know", he says, voice sad.  
"Is it for real this time or are you just gonna run off and act like nothing happened?" Eames continues and it's obvious how much Arthur has hurt him.  
"It's for real", Arthur states quickly, completely sure, "We will work it through, okay? I just... I can't be without you."  
"Do you think it's safe enough then?"  
Arthur knows Eames is just partly mocking him, but he tries to ignore that.  
"It's worth the risk", Arthur says after actually thinking it through. When it came to them it was worth the risk. Danger wasn't enough to give up the one you love. Nothing was worth giving up the one you love.  
He pushes against Eames, doesn't wait for an answer, and straddles him. He reaches over to the bedside table, opens the drawer and finds the lube there. On the same place as before.  
He grabs Eames cock and starts lubing him up and for the first time Eames grins.  
"Easy now, love", he says, but Arthur doesn't listen. He strokes and enjoys Eames tiny groans.  
"Maybe you should prep-", Eames begins, but it's too late. Arthur has already sunk down on his cock and it hurts so much, but it fells incredible to finally be one with Eames again.  
He moves, bends down to Eames' lips, kisses them slowly. He tries to make Eames stay down, he wants to control this part, but Eames can't do it and sits up. Arthur's legs entwine around Eames' hips, the older man meeting him in his thrusts.  
Their kiss is sloppy with Arthur mostly planting kisses on Eames' jaw. He feels Eames' hands on his lower back, stroking gently with every thrust. Arthur tighten his arms around him, brings him closer, their chests sliding against each other now.  
Stubble irritating Arthur's soft skin. Eames' cock sliding in faster and rougher. They come heavily and loudly, both wearing grins on their faces.  
Afterwards they do it a second time, needing to take care of their lost time.  
"I promise I won't ever leave you again", Arthur murmurs as Eames plants loving kisses on his cheek.  
"You better not, sweetheart", Eames whispers and seems like he's in a haze. But his eyes finally focuses on him and his gaze is a warning, "Seriously, you better not."  
Arthur understands and knows he'll never leave, he won't give up now.  
"I love you", Arthur whispers.  
"Yeah, I love you too."

END


End file.
